The Chosen Ones
Prologue King stood up and grabbed his swords. "You need to die!" King said in an angry voice. Meanwhile Cheetah was smashing her fists into the door to the room the Chairman was in. "No! King! What are you doing! You are going to die!" She yelled. King fought as hard as he could. He wasn't fast enough and the Chairman was more powerful. King was smacked into the wall. He picked up his hand and wiped some blood from his mouth. He picked up his swords. Running forward King stabbed the Chairman in the leg and was grabbed. "You have caused me more trouble than any other toon should be able to. Once you're dead I will be able to control Toontown. Do you have any last words?" The Chairman asked. "You... Will fall....." King said. "What?" The Chairman asked. "There is one more toon... He can weild the legendary swords. Once I die... The legendary realm will be opened with my soul. Then the true hero... he will kill you!" King yelled. The Chairman threw King at the ground and brought up his fist. He then smashed it ontop of King. Chapter 1 Legends King Barney Twiddlephooey woke up. His fur was brown and he wore a light blue, long-sleeved shirt. The shirt had a red pawprint in the middle. He wore long, blue sweats with two red stripes on one side. He yawned and fell out of bed. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for my classes!" He yelled standing up. King stood up and took off running for his door. He opened it, attemped to run down the steps, and fell down all of the steps. He stood and picked up his hoody from the hanger by the door and put it on. He pulled up the hood and walked outside. There were cog guards crawling the streets. King held onto the gag pouch in his pocket. His father had given it to him as a form of self-defence before King's father was beaten to death by the biggest guard on the ladder. He ducked behind a trash can and slowly lifted a manhole over a storm drain. He slipped under into the darkness and put the manhole back in its place. King waded through the water until he found the tunnel with three diamonds over it. King followed the tunnel until he found the manhole of another area. He lifted it up and proceeded into the building located infront of the storm drain. It was a dojo. King looked over and saw the teacher sitting on a pillow. "Hello Master Oroca" King said. "Back again are you? You are pretty persistant. You probably aren't going to defeat me in battle though." Ororca stood up and tossed a sheathed sword to King. King drew it and said, "Time to go." King ran forward and sliced three times at Oroca. He jumped back and jumped, doing a flip in midair. Oroca jabbed forward with his sword and swung upwards. King dodged them both. He landed on the ground and rolled backwards, dodging another slice. King stood and punched Oroca in the stomache. Oroca went flying back and hit the wall in the back of the room. King focused his blade on the ground infront of himself. Oroca stood and looked forward. He was an old toon, alive when the battles against the Chairman and the Crystamaster were still raging on. He was a dark blue rabbit, wearing a light blue shirt and shorts. There was black all around his eyes and the edges of his ears drooped. He picked up his sword located on the ground next to him.'' Does King have the ability to start a rebellion? ''Oroca thought. ''Just a small attack in the town could fire up survivors.. and maybe even those who fought. ''Oroca ran forward. King let out a loud shout and the ground, where Oroca was standing, lifted into the air. "What the..?" Oroca said in a quiet voice. He was thrown back at the wall again. This time Oroca threw his sword at the gong. His blade hit it at the same time he hit the wall. King walked over and put his hand on the rock where Oroca was trapped. The rock exploded and Oroca was staring at the ground. "King.. there are things that you don't know, things that nobody remembers due to the cogs. Sit down. This is a long story." Oroca said. King sat down. "First off, my real name isn't Oroca. It's Slash." King looked forward. The name was familiar to him. "Wait.. that means.. you fought against the cogs before....?!" King said, grabbing his sword. "Calm yourself. I am not evil. Let me continue. The ones who fought the cogs were heroes. They fought for freedom." King let go of his sword. Chapter 2 The Truth "Now then. Back before the cogs ruled, there was a happier place called Toontown. This place was filled with happiness and Disney magic. It was open for a long time, until September 19th 2013. When this day came, the game closed, to humankind. Us toons were stuck inside there. There was one safe place, and it was packed with toons. After the small period of time the gate was open, you could exit the safe place, but not re-enter it. Toontown was drained of color. Many places were destroyed. Then a hero stepped forward from the deep void. His name was, like your own, King Barney Twiddlephooey. He set out to save Toontown, destroying multiple enemies that had never been seen before. There was also a type of cog that doesn't exist anymore. The Crystabots. These cogs were extremely powerful, but King destroyed their leader. When he went to face the Chairman, he had to go alone. He fell in battle, and the large corridor we were all standing in, us heroes, turned completely colorless. We were shot back by evil and madness, few of us could even get back up. I had to run with the few escaping heroes. I need you to go to the street behind me, a part of Toontown, preserved by magic, that one of those heroes live. Go forth to that street, and find her. You are the last hope of Toontown, King. Take my sword, and go on." Oroca said. King stood and nodded. He had his mission in his head, and it was going to stick. He had to continue the legacy of his ancestor. It was his duty now to destroy the Chairman, and save Toontown. King stepped out of the building. He looked around for guards and proceeded to walk around the building. Behind it was a street. Strangely enough, there were no signs pointing to a playground, exept the ones pointing to Toontown Central. He followed this short street, and ended up in Toontown Central. "Um, hello? Is anybody here?" He asked walking forward. A shord, female yellow cat looked around Toon HQ. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm King Barney Twiddlephooey. Who are you?" The female cat walked out into the open. She held a lightning staff and was wearing a purple shirt with a white flower on it, and a purple skirt. "So.. your the one who came to save Toontown?" She asked. "I am Cheetah Light, one of the survivors of the battle of toons against cogs." King looked up. "You're another hero?!" King said, his face beaming. "I don't consider myself a hero. I wasn't even able to help the one I loved.." King was silent. Was Cheetah referencing to King? "Nevermind that. You see those tunnels? Those are figments of the past. These figments will lead to more figments, unless you are able to use the magic I cast upon your sword to reverse it, and restore the street to it's former glory. After you restore a playground, there is a chance that you will find another decendant, like yourself. If so, take them into your party. They will be of great assistance. Go now." Cheetah said. King watched as the magic was cast on his sword. He walked to a tunnel and sheathed his sword. King continued into the street. Everything around him was a figment of the past, but they looked exacty like they were real. There was a large amount of cogs on the street. King drew his sword. He sliced through cog after cog. King ran forward, dodging attacks, attacking all in his path. He sliced the last figment-cog in half. Chapter 3 Donald's Dock King walked onto a street in Donald's Dock. He had no idea on how he would reverse the past, but he continued forward anyway. The street was completely empty. He turned a corner and saw a gigantic verson of himself. It was very whispy. King looked up at it. The giant swung downwards. King flipped backwards. The large fist hit the ground. King slashed at it. The hand came off and disappeared. King ran forward and jumped. He landed on the arm of the giant. He cut off the arm and jumped over the head. If he got too close then he could get bitten. King got smacked off of the giant and hit the wall. King threw his sword at the giant. The sword cut the giant's arm off. King got up and ran forward, punching the giant in the knee. The thing fell and King ran over and picked up his sword. He stabbed the giant in the head. The giant's whispyness swirled around King's sword. It flew up into the air. "Courage." It read when the whisp formed in the air. It flew into the tunnel leading into Toontown Central. King sheathed his sword. He continued into Donald's Dock. The playground looked normal. There was a toon on the island in the middle of the water. She was a short yellow cat toon. She wore a pink shirt with a pink skirt. She was asleep, floating in some machine. The machine had nothing in it, but she floated, her fur all lifted upwards, like she was in water. The boat spun in circles extremely fast on the water. King had to get to the middle. Somehow. King ran forward. He threw his sword onto the boat then jumped and grabbed the sword, using it to keep him from flying off. He slowly made his way to the door that led to the wheel, grabbing the side of the boat and using his sword as a walking stick. He kicked the door open and was immediately thrown to one side of the room from a sharp turn. He regained his balance and threw his sword, managing to get the wheel to stop. The boat hit the land and he pulled out his sword. He jumped to the top of the boat, grabbing some loose rope from the deck of the ship. He tied it to the handle of the sword and threw it at the tree on the island. He pulled the rope tightly and swung to the tree. He pulled out the sword and dropped down. The toon was just floating in the machine, not moving. King wondered if he had gotten there in time. He smashed the glass with his sword. The toon fell out and coughed. "Th... Thank you... For saving me...." She said. "You don't have to thank me. I probably would have done so for any innocent person that was helplessly floating in some strange machine." King said. The toon looked up at King. "I'm Cheetah Light." She said. "I'm King Barney Twiddlephooey." Said King. King stuck out his hand. Cheetah stood up and hugged him with a giggle. Toontown Central all turned back to normal, exept the streets leading to Minnie's Melodyland, and Daisy Gardens. King hugged Cheetah back, somehow feeling that it was supposed to happen. King then took Cheetah's hand, and began to walk out of Donald's Dock. They were on the street, talking, and telling eachother of the things that had happened in the past. They told eachother about what had been going on where they lived, and how they got to where they were, and then saw something strange upon reaching Toontown Central. It looked like the elections that supposedly took place so long ago, but these were different. It was a toon on the top step leading up to the three buildings, and many other toons on the grass. "Toons! They had their chance! Today I shall expose them!" Chapter 4 Exposed The crowd cheered, almost madly, as the toon speaking cleared his throat. "Ahem. As you all know, the group you all know as the 'Saviors Of Toontown,' are actually less of heroes as you think they are. First off, you know the jellybeans you have donated? They all didn't go into research on what these new enemies were, or how to fight them. It went to their own desire of new clothing. Further more, all of the belongings that you had to give for research? They were all used for trival matters! We must stop this false fund of items and jellybeans to these toons!" He screamed. A doctor, wearing a brand new, (and might I add pretty snazzy) deluxe lab coat and tie, walked out from the crowd. "Ah.. HEM" He said. The crowd silenced. "Your efforts haven't gone in vain. We have in fact, figured out a weapon to harness against these robots! Pies! Squirting Flowers! Flower Pots! Bike Horns! Things like that! Gags, my friends, are our way to winning this battle! Also, these coats are not just for style! They are protection against the attacks the cogs put out towards us so we can research!" The tall orange monkey doctor yelled. "That is all." He began to walk in the direction of King and Cheetah. He passed straight through them, then all of the image faded. King looked up in fear as he stared at the face of a giant. He quickly pulled out his sword and ran forward. Cheetah's staff appeared in her hand with a flash of lightning. The giant only somewhat resembled a toon for Cheetah, but resembled a giant monster to King. It was a nightmare they were fighting. King ran foward and sliced the foot off, then ran up the leg and stabbed the leg. Cheetah ran forward and electricuted the leg, which let a shock go up the giant and made it's head vibrate. King found this as an opening, jumped on the sword, planted his feet on the giant, and ripped out his sword. He then sprinted up the stomache and chest, jumped into the air, and cleaved downwards, his sword lighthing on fire right before making contact. His flaming sword went from the head down to inbetween the legs. He landed, and the giant exploded. This wasn't the end though. Millions upon millions of shadows appeared, threatening to destroy the two. The land began to burn as the shadows passed over them. King grabbed Cheetah's hand, and began to run. A shadow lunged for King, and cut his arm. He yelped in pain as he got a cut, and then a burn formed on, and around the cut. He continued to run. He got to the street. It was a long road, completely dark and empty. A dead, zombielike version of King stood infront of him. This version of him looked up, and waved hello. Cheetah screamed and buried her face into King shoulder. King ripped out his sword. "There are things more terrifying than death!" He screamed, seemingly to nightmares themself. He let go of Cheetah's hand, and ran forward. He cleaved the dead version of himself in half, then everything went white. He woke up in the grass of Toontown Central. Cheetah stood over him. "Are you alright? You fell over when that Doctor passed through us." She said, offering him a hand. King stood up on his own. "Sorry.. I guess I just.." He held his head and stumbled. Cheetah grabbed his hand. "C'mon. I'll help you." She put an arm around him, and helped him to a bench where he could sit. "You sure you're okay?" Cheetah asked again. "I.. just remembered something but.... it isn't my own memory..." He said. It was the original King's, of when King and his friends got shoved back into Toontown Central, and were attack by a mass of cogs... Then it all got fuzzy. Chapter 5 Falsified Memories Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey